


Transition

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Anathema Device, Trans Newton Pulsifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Newton had always felt . . . off somehow. He felt off in a way that he could never quite place. It never made any sense. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he wasn’t a man after all. It didn’t make any sense. Why would they be anything but a man? That is what they were born as. They’d never heard of anyone just dismissing the gender that they’d been assigned at birth.They couldn’t imagine that very many people just .  . . wanted to be a woman.She had been trying a number of things out on herself when she had met Anathema. Anathema had been so sure that Newton had been a man that Newton herself started to believe it. But it got to a point that Newton couldn’t hide who she was anymore.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and welcome to day 3 of my Countdown to Christmas! 
> 
> I have seen this little headcanon around Tumblr a lot and decided I wanted to give it a try. Just a note, I am not trans. I don’t know that I portrayed this story very well, but I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Newton had always felt . . . off somehow. He felt off in a way that he could never quite place. It never made any sense. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he wasn’t a man after all. It didn’t make any sense. Why would they be anything but a man? That is what they were born as. They’d never heard of anyone just  _ dismissing  _ the gender that they’d been assigned at birth. 

They couldn’t imagine that very many people just . . . wanted to be a woman. 

She had been trying a number of things out on herself when she had met Anathema. Anathema had been so sure that Newton had been a man that Newton herself started to believe it. But it got to a point that Newton couldn’t hide who she was anymore.

***

“I’m a woman,” Newton blurted out one morning. “I’ve tried to be a man, but it just isn’t working. I know. I’m a freak of nature and I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me because I’m just a freak but-”

“Oh thank  _ god _ ,” Anathema responded. 

“I- excuse me?” Newton replied in her shock. Anathema smiled. 

“I’m a lesbian. Identified as it for a number of years now. That’s just how I am. I had accepted it. But then I met you and all that went up in the air. I was suddenly falling for a  _ man _ . Me! A lesbian! In love with a man!” She shook her head. “It’s been bothering me for a long time. But since you’re trans, everything makes sense now.” 

“T-trans?” Newton asked. 

“Yeah, as in transgender,” Anathema replied softly. “Haven’t you heard of it?” Newton shook her head. Anathema smiled. “Well, transgender is a fairly . . . modern term, so I suppose it would make sense that you wouldn’t know it.” She shrugged. “It basically means that you were born as one gender but have the brain of another. It seems that you’re that.”

“There’s a word for it?” Newton asked. 

“There’s a word for all sorts of things.”

“So . . . I’m not the only one?”

“Far from it, actually,” Anathema said, pulling out her phone to do some googling. “I’m finding that there are over a million people who identify as trans.” She put her phone away. “What can I do to properly support you?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Newton replied honestly. “I never thought I’d get this far.” Anathema shrugged. 

“How’s about we start with a little makeover. We can start slow. Maybe get you some new clothes. A little makeup. Whatever you like.” Newton’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. Anathema nodded. “Alright, we can go slower. I can just switch pronouns and maybe we can find a new name.” 

“New name?” Newton asked. Anathema shrugged. 

“Some trans people do it,” she replied. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Newton shook her head. She hadn’t been aware that  _ changing her name  _ had been an option. She’d never felt connected to it to begin with. Picking a new one though? 

“Where do we start?” Anathema shrugged. 

“Well, what kind of a name do you want for yourself?” Anathema asked. 

Newton allowed herself to think this over carefully. A name was one of the most important pieces of a person’s identity. It is how you introduced yourself to people. Their first impression of you would come from your name. She could do something deep and meaningful. Perhaps name herself after her mother or her grandmother. She could try to find something similar to Newton to make the transition slightly easier. Or perhaps a less serious name was more her style. She did, after all, name her car Dick Turpin. 

But there was a whole world of names out there. Would she want something traditional? Something popular the year that she was born? Something more modern? There were so many options it was quite honestly a lot to handle. 

She wasn’t even necessarily limited to names that were linked to being a girl’s name, if she really thought about it. She could take a gender-neutral name or a name that was originally meant for boys. There were too many options and too much pressure. 

“I . . . don’t know,” Newton finally admitted. Anathema nodded. 

“No pressure,” she said. “We do this at your rate.” 

***

Over the course of the next few months, she slowly came around to the changes. It started with simply wearing women’s deodorant and using women’s soap. Something, if caught, she could write up to having run out of stuff of her own. She eventually allowed Anathema to take her shopping for some new jeans.  _ Women’s  _ jeans specifically. It was hard to find some that actually fit her, though Anathema said that it was a struggle that all women have so welcome to that. Newton eventually decided to start bringing in some more feminine tops. She started with more neutral than what she would usually go for. However, she eventually graduated to florals and other things. 

She allowed Anathema to teach her how to take care of her hair while it grew out. It was something she had always wanted to try out but had never gotten the courage to do so. Anathema insisted on trimming the ends every few weeks, which seemed counter-productive, however, within a year, she had hair to her shoulder. 

She began practicing doing her makeup. She would do this on days that she and Anathema weren’t doing anything because she was still quite bad at it, and Anathema wasn’t good at the kind of makeup that she wanted to accomplish. She wasn’t exactly sure  _ what  _ she’d wanted to accomplish, but she was trying. 

But the first time she put a dress on really changed her life.

***

“I just . . .” she twirled before staring at herself in the mirror again. She covered her mouth with her hand. “I . . .” She held the material between her fingers and admired herself in the mirror. 

“You look beautiful,” Anathema said.”Absolutely beautiful.” 

“I’ve never felt more like myself.” Tears began to flow down her face. “I spent so long pretending but this.” She smiled as she admired herself in the mirror. “This is me.” 

“I can see that,” Anathema said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.” 

Newton did another spin. She giggled and shook her head. This was a dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation for how much freedom she was feeling at the current second. Everything was going her way. It was all so far beyond perfect. She pinched herself because she was convinced that this could not be real. Everything was perfect besides one thing. 

“Newton is dead now,” she said firmly. “The man I once was . . . he’s no longer here. I need a new name.” Anathema nodded. 

“Do you have something in mind?” 

“I want to try Alice,” Newton said. 

“Alice,” Anathema said, testing the name. She smiled. “I think I quite like that, my dear Alice.” 

Something about the name gave Alice a feeling of home. She had been thinking about her name for a long time. Alice was one that she’d gotten quite stuck on for quite some time. It felt  _ right  _ somehow, in a way that she wasn’t sure of herself. There were a few other things that she felt she was almost ready for, but this was enough excitement for one day. 

“Are we ready to go then?” Alice asked. 

“The real question is, are  _ you  _ ready? This is the first time they’re going to see you since you started doing this stuff.” Alice nodded. 

“I think I’m ready to tell them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
